


Sombra's Secrets

by MisunderstoodSecrets



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Femdom, Hacking, Humiliation, Penis Size, Reader-Insert, Small Penis, Voyeurism, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisunderstoodSecrets/pseuds/MisunderstoodSecrets
Summary: You pull off a successful hack, but it attracts the attention of a legendary hacker, who has other plans for you.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sombra's Secrets

You typed aggressively, the sound of D.va’s cute voice chittering away in Korean filling your room. Her stream was coming to an end, and you were going to have to work quickly if you were going to… yes! You were in, you had hacked into her network and now had the ability to keep viewing her webcam even after she ended the stream! And of course, that would include the times when she was in her room getting dressed. Now that you were in, it was just a matter of waiting. 

Fortunately, she didn’t keep you waiting long. Almost as soon as the stream ended, she walked over to her boudoir and peeled off her skintight uniform. Her back was to the camera, but as she wiggled herself out of the legs, you got an incredible view of her youthful, curvaceous ass jiggling very nicely. The hack was a total success, and you felt your erection stiffening. She opened the boudoir and selected some pajamas. All you needed was for her to turn around… 

Yes! She turned herself around to face the camera once again as she tossed the PJs onto her bed, giving you a full view of her deceptively large, perky breasts, slender midriff, and beautifully waxed crotch. Her tight little Korean body had you at full mast, and you stared hard as you began pumping yourself, while the world-famous streamer was none the wiser! If you posted it to the internet, it would probably explode as every horny gamer in the world logged on to spank off to their idol’s nude body. Not to mention you’d probably go to prison. So, D.va’s nudity would be your little secret. 

Days go by. Your computer chirped, the screen lighting up in darkness. You check the notification to find an encrypted email. Strange, you weren't expecting any encoded correspondence. Still, you begin decoding. The encryption is elegant, but simple, as if whoever sent it wanted it to be decoded. Once converted to plaintext, the message just said “I have something you’ll want to know about,” followed by a time and location. Tomorrow night in a particular back alley downtown. Actually going was definitely not the best move, but hell, email that interesting doesn’t come in every day. If nothing else whatever happened would make for a good story later.

You show up at the designated alley. You check the time as you turned the corner into darkness. You’d unfortunately managed to be late, so hopefully you hadn’t missed whoever it was who was trying to meet with you. You peer down the alley to see… no one. Damn. 

“Ah, there you are...” said a disembodied, Hispanic-accented feminine voice in the air. You looked all around, and there was no sign of anyone else. “You’ve saved me the trouble of hunting you down,” the voice teased.

“W-who’s there?” You stammer, slightly spooked. 

A miasma of purple particles shimmer in the air, quickly taking a humanoid shape. It was a woman, a beautiful one at that. She sported a purple uniform, a pretty tan-skinned face with a beauty mark under her right eye, and an undercut with some kind of cybernetics in the shaved portion of her hair. You recognized her immediately; it would have been unforgivable if you hadn’t. Sombra, Talon’s legendary hacker herself, sought you out. You almost couldn’t believe it. You stared in stunned silence, while Sombra grinned, relishing your admiration.

“So I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked you here.” Sombra said, stepping forward from the shadows.

“Uh, yeah.” You reply. You honestly had no clue, so it was nice that she was finally going to tell you after all this.

“So, I did some digging on you. And what I came up with was...” she pauses to exhale sharply, as if stifling a laugh. “…let’s just say ‘interesting,’ shall we?”

“Uh huh...” you reply tersely. What was she talking about? The D.va thing? That was small-time. Sombra was a legend, and a dangerous one at that. Whatever she was involved in was certainly some shady shit. It was best not to get tangled in it, but if Sombra had an interest in you, she’d probably already done something to assure your cooperation.

“But first, I only need to verify something. Pants off.” Sombra pointed to the ground.

“What?”

“You heard me. Let me see the goods.” She ordered with a bemused smile.

“You’re crazy, I don’t have to listen to this.” You said, trying to sound tough. You tried to push past her and keep walking. But as you tried to pass, Sombra held a hand in front of you and conjured a screen in your face with a flick of her fingers. The screen displayed a video. It was… your bedroom?! It was the night you’d hacked D.va’s cam, the video clearly showed you diddling yourself. 

“I suggest staying right there, unless you want the entire world to know you’re a sad little pervert who hacks into innocent girls’ webcams.” She ordered. “Emphasis on ‘little’, I’m sure you don’t want all the girls to know you have an itty-bitty chilito either!” She held her pinky finger in the air. “You would think a pervert who hacks webcams would know enough to cover his own!” 

You were stunned, she had you, almost literally, by the balls. 

“So now, do what I said. Pants off.” She had a finger hovering over an ‘upload’ button on one of her conjured screens.

With no other options, you closed your eyes tight and tugged down your waistband. Your genitals free, all you can hear was the sound of Sombra’s cruel Latina laughter. Then, still in the dark void of your closed eyes, you feel something unexpected; a soft-skinned hand wraps around your flaccid penis.

Your eyes shoot open to find Sombra kneeling on her knees, an un-gloved hand gingerly stroking your already-stiffening cocklette.

“In the video you finish pretty quick. Let’s see how long you last for real.” She begins pumping vigorously, getting you to maximum boner in no time Despite your best efforts, you were rapidly approaching climax, a fact betrayed by your wobbling knees and rapid breathing. 

“Jeez, looks like you really are a hairtrigger. This is all the info I- Eh?!” 

Your assailant was interrupted mid-sentence as a lip-biting pleasure overwhelmed you while a modest rope of white cum spurted out all over her hand. In a mixture of disgust and bemusement at your pathos, Sombra shook her hand in the air several times, sending your pathetic load splattering to the ground. 

“So. I have evidence you’re a pervert, shrimpdick, and premature ejaculator. I think that’s enough material for now, don’t you?” She grinned with cruelty. “One day, I’ll call on you for a favor, and you’re gonna do me that favor. Hope you understand what’ll happen if you don’t. But for now, I gotta jet.”

With a flick of her wrist, she disappeared in another cloud of digital purple particles, a cruel giggle echoing from where she once stood.


End file.
